A keyboard functions primarily as an input device, translating a user's keystrokes into signals which a computer can understand. The keyboard is often used to input content into an application program on a computer system. Typically, this involves typing out all the characters in the content in turn which can be time-consuming. Hence, a need exists for quicker way to input character content into an application program on a computer system.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a keyboard for use in a computer system that facilitates entry of character content into an application program on a computer system.